gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is an Action-RPG/Choose-Your-Own-Adventure Fantasy game developed by Sucker Punch Productions and Published by Activision. It was released on July 4th 2009, and has several expansions, including Heart of Ice ''and ''Ungrateful Bastards. ''The Game had a retail price of 30$ on arrival and ended up selling 7 Million Units. Setting The Game is set in a fairy tale world. The player customizes their character at the beginning, with multiple races to choose from, such as: Wolf, Bear, Human, Fairy, Elf, Puppet and Dog. Once the player is done, they are taken to the opening, where they wake up in the middle of the woods, with a strange amulet on their neck. The amulet had the shape of a heart and had a picture of the player character in it. They then encounter Red Riding Hood, who talks to the player before giving them a combat tutorial in the form of a boss fight. It is revealed that Red Riding Hood is actually a serial killer by the name of Blood Red Riding Hood, whose real name is Betty. The player escapes from Betty, but loses their amulet on the way and turns into a Darkmite, a dark version of the players chosen race. For example, if the player is a wolf he becomes a werewolf, if he is a bear he becomes a teddy bear, if he is a human he becomes a goblin, if he is a fairy he becomes a witch, etc. From then on, the player has to stop Betty from ending the world and regain the amulet once and for all. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is similar to the gameplay of Super Mario RPG, but with more action elements added in. The player has several tricks up his sleeve that may give him and edge in combat, such as curses and blessings, spells that function like Signs from The Witcher games. They can also transform into a deadmite at will, though there is a timer for using it and a cooldown after using it. The game has a Karma system similar to Fallout, and several endings depending on your Karma. The game also features a decision system similar to Telltale Games Choose-Your-Own-Adventure games. Expansions Each of the Expansions focuses on a particular element of the game. The ''Heart of Ice ''expansion adds a whole new Questline to the game, and adds a secret ending. The ''Ungrateful Bastards expansions explores the aftermath of the evil ending, War of The Gods ''is a follow-up to ''Ungrateful Bastards ''and shows the aftermath of its ending. The Final Expansion, titled ''Dishonor ''is a prequel to the game, the player takes control of Betty and watches as she is molded into a bloodthirsty serial killer. It also reveals that the real Red Riding Hood is still alive, but has lost her memories and now suffers from Amnesia. Necrosis Edition The Big Bad Wolf: Necrosis Edtion, released July 12th 2015, serves as the remaster of the game for next-gen consoles. It includes all the DLC, as well as bonus content such as new races,new outfits, new skins, new gear, more customisability for the player character, more endings, more quests, more enemy types, and even more. After completing the ''War of The Gods DLC, the player will have unlocked a New Game+, the ability to play as Betty in the main game, and also the Necrosis Campaign, which follows the events of ''War of The Gods ''and serves as the true last chapter of the game`s story. Category:Video Games Category:Games